A.5 Administrative Core and Center Components The Vanderbilt CDTR is a distinct organizational, interdisciplinary program involving 23 actively funded faculty distributed among two schools and four colleges of the University. Five additional funded faculty members whose primary appointment is at Meharry Medical School also participate. Under the leadership of Dr. Elasy, the core will be responsible for the allocation and oversight of Center resources. This core will be responsible for planning the enrichment program and implementing a process for solicitation, review and selection of projects for the Pilot and Feasibility Program within the Center. A website for the Center has already been developed (http://www.mc.vanderbilt.edu/root/vumc.php?site=drtc&doc=27639) as part of the Vanderbilt DRTC and will be renamed and reconfigured upon successful funding of this application. Terri L. Ray is the webmaster for the website.